


first star i see tonight

by greenfireandbrimstone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, James Potter is a Good Friend, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, marauders third-year, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfireandbrimstone/pseuds/greenfireandbrimstone
Summary: Sirius and Remus are ridiculously cute together but they are incapable of seeing it themselves, no matter how much it pains everyone else...
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	first star i see tonight

**Author's Note:**

> idk what the fuck this nonsensical fluff is, don’t expect plot or anything close to reality but it made me feel warm inside soooo

“Mooooony. No more homework.” Sirius leaned into him, strands of dark hair soft against Remus’s cheek, and Remus could practically hear him pouting.  
“I need to finish this essay,” Remus countered, determinedly not looking at the other boy. He’d known Sirius long enough to guess that the Gryffindor was giving him puppy-dog eyes, which would be all the more effective today due to the fact that Sirius had had the brilliant idea to steal Lily’s eyeliner that morning. Really, he could have at least warned Remus before he’d sauntered into breakfast, leaving the werewolf to stare at his plate, red-faced and silent, all through the meal. That was just cruel.  
Sirius groaned dramatically, as if Remus had committed some horrendous mortal sin. “Remus, you have four days to finish that essay. We don’t have Charms until Monday, and it is Thursday,” he explained, as if Remus hadn’t memorized this week’s schedule a month ago. Then he curled his legs up onto Remus’s lap and wrapped his arms around Remus’s shoulders, nuzzling into the boy’s neck. “Please…?” he wheedled, warm breath on the werewolf’s skin.  
Remus could feel his resolve crumbling. He’d long since mastered the art of remaining focused even with Sirius cuddling into him, but the common room had been empty for hours now and he did have the whole weekend to go… “ugh, fine.”  
He tossed his quill and parchment onto the table and turned towards Sirius, who let out a soft “yay!” of delight. Remus leaned into him and closed his eyes, feeling the day’s tension leave his muscles.  
He always looked forward to this, this quiet time after everyone else went to the dormitories. It had become more and more common in the last few months, and even though Sirius usually fell asleep next to him while he was doing homework, he still loved having the boy’s warm presence next to him. Maybe it was odd—certainly none of the others were this affectionate—but Sirius could easily stop whenever he wanted, and Remus was definitely not complaining.  
“How was your day?” Sirius asked sleepily, and Remus smiled. No one saw this sweet, quiet, drowsy side of Sirius except for him. “Good, except for when you dumped that bucket of snow on my head outside of the Transfiguration classroom.”  
“Nah, I know that was the best part of your day,” Sirius teased, poking him in the shoulder. “I love that you have to define which bucket of snow it was,” he added as an afterthought.  
“I live with you and James, of course I have to define which bucket it was,” Remus defended himself, laughing.  
“Yeah, your life would be so boring without us,” Sirius agreed, nodding into Remus’s shoulder.  
“I don’t think boring is the correct word for it,” Remus said thoughtfully, tilting his head to the side as if considering the matter seriously. “No, more… relaxing? Peaceful? Serene? Not life-threateningly chaotic?”  
“Nope.” Sirius pulled back, then leaned in and kissed Remus lightly on the nose, sending a shock of heat through his chest. “Boring.” He kissed Remus again, on the cheek, then shifted, pulling Remus in so his head was resting against Sirius’s shoulder. Remus sighed, breathing into his friend’s robes. This is nice. Sirius carded his fingers though the werewolf’s hair, and Remus closed his eyes lightly, feeling the exhaustion of the day wash over him. If he never had to leave this spot, he wouldn’t.  
"Hey, um,” Sirius murmured, pulling back slightly. He was hesitating, a bit, which Remus registered as odd in the second before he continued-- "can I kiss you?"  
Remus frowned, not comprehending what the boy was saying. "You've already done that...?"  
"No, I mean--" and this really was strange, because Sirius Black was blushing, yes, Remus could see it in the flickering light of the fire-- "can I--can I actually--" and then Sirius broke off again, frowning slightly. Remus registered that the other Gryffindor was pulling his right arm back from where it was resting around Remus's shoulders, but he didn't have a chance to wonder why before Sirius was brushing his index finger lightly across Remus's lips. "Here?" he asked, sounding uncharacteristically hesitant.  
Remus froze for a brief second, shivering at the touch, but then he smiled shyly and nodded, whispering, "go ahead" into Sirius's touch, because of course he wanted it and Sirius wouldn't have asked if he didn't.  
Sirius smiled, and Remus closed his eyes as the Gryffindor leaned in to press his lips gently to Remus’s.  
Remus stilled, and even though he wanted nothing more than to grab Sirius by the front of his robes and hold him there, Remus just returned the pressure lightly and didn’t fight when Sirius pulled back, smiling sheepishly. Remus felt like every nerve in his body was hyper-focused and maybe on fire, because Sirius Black was grinning down at him with firelight dancing on his face and bloody hell, Remus had liked the boy for months now but this was something new.  
Remus had half a mind to kiss Sirius again, but before he had a chance to completely lose all sense of control, Sirius had buried his face in Remus’s neck and let out a breath that tickled his skin. Remus wrapped his arms around the other boy, feeling the brush of his long hair against Remus’s skin, and rested his cheek on Sirius’s head  
They stayed there for a few minutes, Remus unable to think of anything but the tingling in his lips and everywhere his skin was against Sirius’s. Because this was new. Friends didn’t just kiss each other, did they? But then again… This was Sirius. Sirius was always touching people, always pushing personal boundaries like he’d never heard of the concept. (Although he had specifically asked Remus for permission this time—) Still. Sure, Sirius was more affectionate towards Remus than anyone else, but that had always been their friendship, and sure, Sirius had never actually kissed him before, but really, he shouldn’t read into it.  
Remus decided to just treat the situation like it was absolutely, completely, one-hundred-percent normal, so he simply curled around Sirius, pulling him even closer. Soon, though, he could feel Sirius’s breathing slowing, so he shifted to poke the other boy’s cheek. Sirius grumbled, turning away from the offending finger.  
“Are you falling asleep?” Remus asked.  
“‘M not. ‘M awake,” Sirius mumbled unconvincingly.  
Remus sighed. “Come on, let’s go upstairs, you don’t want to fall asleep down here.”  
Sirius huffed. “You’re a good pillow, Moony. Soft. And I always fall ‘sleep on you.”  
That wasn’t exactly wrong. He’d fallen asleep on Remus every day that week, and many before that. Usually, Remus would have stayed there, studying, while Sirius cuddled into him, but he’d already put his parchment down and closed his eyes and now he could feel the weight on his chest telling him to let go. He didn’t want to fall asleep on the couch (well, he wouldn’t mind if it meant falling asleep next to Sirius—) and wake up sore, so he gently disengaged himself from the other boy, then bent down, sliding one arm around Sirius’s back and the other under his legs. He was always secretly thankful of his werewolf strength in these evenings, because a half-asleep Sirius was a nightmare to coax up the stairs and the boy had a decent amount of muscle from years of Quidditch—not bulky; he was slim and compact, Remus knew this well, because Sirius had never been embarrassed to change in the dormitory and Remus had spent many hours pretending not to stare at Sirius’s abs—so he wasn’t exactly weightless. Remus lifted Sirius, ignoring the boy’s squeak of protest and halfheartedly flailing limbs, and turned towards the staircase. In a second, though, Sirius relented, and leaned his head against Remus’s chest, smiling sleepily at him. Sirius was always more open and happy when he was sleepy or drunk, and Remus couldn’t help but feel ridiculously affectionate towards him.  
By the time Remus had reached Sirius’s bed in the third-years’ dormitory, Sirius’s eyes were closed, but he wasn’t breathing deep enough to be asleep, so Remus dumped him onto the bed without bothering to be gentle. Sirius hit the mattress and immediately bolted up to sitting, glaring at Remus indignantly. “Rude!” he yelped, but Remus just shrugged, raising his hands in a what-can-you-do expression.  
“Go on, go to sleep,” Remus coaxed, but Sirius was pouting again, and the werewolf sighed, wondering halfheartedly if he’d ever be able to resist those eyes. Not now, in the least. He sat on the bed next to Sirius, and pulled the other Gryffindor into a hug, running one hand gently through his hair. He really, really wanted to kiss him again.  
Instead, Remus pulled back and carefully pushed Sirius down into the pillows, then pulled the blankets up over him, just as he’d done a hundred times. “Goodnight, Sirius,” he whispered.  
“Goodnight, Moons. Love you.” Sirius’s reply was soft and drowsy, but audible. Remus smiled softly and pulled his own blankets over him, burrowing deep into the sheets, and drifted off within minutes to dreams of dark hair and warm arms and gentle lips brushing his own.

\----

“Fucking hell. James. James, wake up, I need to talk to you.”  
James groaned, reaching up blearily to rub his eyes and grab his glasses. Sirius was standing over him, looking somewhere between panicked and glowing with happiness. James sat up, frowning, and slid over to let Sirius climb in next to him. Sirius muttered a silencing charm at the curtains and pulled them closed, then turned towards James.  
“So, what’s the big deal?” James asked, wondering if he’d perhaps be serving detention for the next three weeks for some Slytherin-related reason.  
Sirius chewed on his lip, and James had a second to wonder why he was blushing before he blurted out, “I kissed him.”  
James’s eyes widened. “Sorry, what?”  
Sirius was properly red now, and his gaze flickered down at the blankets before he repeated himself.  
“You—what? Wait, you mean Remus?”  
Sirius glared at him, looking noticeably irritated. “Yes, Remus, who else? And, um, help??”  
“Wait, how?” James’s mind was racing. “What happened?”  
Sirius smiled, smiled like he couldn’t help it, and James felt a shock of affection towards his friend. “We—well, we were cuddling, you know? and, um, I asked him if I could kiss him, and he said yes, so… yeah.”  
“Well.” James shrugged, eyes wide. “Are you dating now?”  
Sirius looked at him, exasperated. “What? No! Why would you think that? Wait, do you think he thinks that? No, of course he doesn’t, my life isn’t perfect,” he trailed off, glaring at James. “Don’t give me hope when it’s impossible.”  
“What do you mean, impossible? You literally kissed him!”  
“So? That doesn’t mean anything.”  
James threw his hands up. “What do you mean? You kissed him, and he liked it! That’s not a normal friend thing. Besides, if it was normal, why did you wake me up freaking out?”  
Sirius frowned. “I don’t know, it's not that un-normal for us. I mean, I kiss him all the time, just not on the lips. We’re both just affectionate people. I guess I just wished it meant something, but it doesn’t. You can go back to sleep,” he finished, voice dropping, excitement seeping out. He started to get up, but James grabbed his wrist.  
“You realize he’s not like that with other people, right? It’s only you. Honestly, Sirius, just ask him out. No way he doesn’t say yes.”  
Sirius hesitated, then shook his head slightly, looking uncertain. “I don’t want to make things weird between us.”  
Sighing, James let go of his friend’s wrist. “You really like him, don’t you?”  
Sirius paused, smiling sheepishly. “Yeah. Yeah, I do,” he whispered, then climbed out of the bed and pulled the curtains shut behind him.


End file.
